


Only Angel

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eye socket play, Gunplay, M/M, and y'all have the cegan fandom to thank for it, wow i still can't believe that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the two of them started fooling around, Carl’s darkness managed to make its way into the bedroom. The kid was into all types of shit, and Negan loved it. He loved when he discovered a new kink of Carl’s, because it’s hot as hell in the moment, and then he had something to tease him about later.





	Only Angel

Carl Grimes was not what he seemed. 

From an outside perspective, he seemed like he had turned out as well as a kid in the apocalypse could. Sure, he had messed up in the past, if you could call killing an innocent kid a mistake. But people either didn’t know about that, or pretended they didn’t know. After all, Carl was such a sweet boy, always watching his sister and trying to help out the community. At least, that’s how people saw him. 

Negan seemed to be the only one to see past that facade. From the second he had laid eyes on the kid, he knew he had to be darker than he let on. He could see it in the almost hungry way the kid watched Lucille that first night at the line up. He could see it when Carl wasn’t just bracing himself for pain, but he seemed to almost want it. It was obvious in how quick the kid was ready to reach for his knife. Not his gun, which would solve things with a bullet, fast and simple and clean, but his knife, which had the ability to draw things out, slow and painful and messy. 

When the two of them started fooling around, Carl’s darkness managed to make its way into the bedroom. The kid was into all types of shit, and Negan loved it. He loved when he discovered a new kink of Carl’s, because it’s hot as hell in the moment, and then he had something to tease him about later. 

“Shit, I think you love this gun more than more dick,” Negan said with a slight laugh, slowly fucking the barrel of the gun in and out of Carl’s mouth. Carl whined prettily, loving the weight of the gun in his mouth and the tang of the metal. “You just love knowin’ that at any moment, I could blow your brains out.” Of course, the gun wasn’t actually loaded. Not that Carl knew that. The kid lived for the danger, the adrenaline rush. 

Negan’s free hand moved from his lap to Carl’s face, brushing his hair back. Per Negan’s demand, the bandages were gone, leaving the gory scar bare. He lightly ran a finger over it, making Carl shudder. It was an odd feeling, half numb but he could still feel it. He moaned around the gun, grinding against nothing in a futile search for friction as Negan traces along the scar, pressing against the raw skin just below his empty socket. Negan can’t help but smirk.

“Does me touching your socket turn you on, baby boy? That’s fucked up, even for you.” Carl glared up at him, making Negan grin. He continued to run his fingers along the scar, pressing lightly in certain spots, seeing what kind of reaction it’d draw from Carl as he thrusted the gun forward faster, making the kid nearly choke on it. 

When Negan decided to pull the gun away, there’s drool on Carl’s chin and a wet spot on the front of his shorts from precum. He looked up at Negan with a pout, whining softly as Negan pressed against the bottom of his empty socket. Negan relaxed back against the couch, looking at Carl expectantly, and the kid doesn’t hesitate to scramble to his feet and settle into Negan’s lap, groaning as he grinded against him. 

Carl doesn’t last long, not with how worked up he was and how desperately he was grinding against Negan. “I think you made a mess,” Negan teased, voice low as he looked at Carl with a smirk. 

“Shut up,” the kid panted, pushing his hair out his face and rolling his good eye.

**Author's Note:**

> ha so this highkey sucks, sorry. i'm really bad at writing cegan, and rlly bad at writing sexual shit so idk why i even tried. but eh, whateverrrr


End file.
